my life as a teenage vampire
by TARDISgirl97
Summary: theres this girl who meets the love of her life and one day he walks her home and they go to this old oak tree and climb it but the girl loses her balance and falls to her impending doom lousy summary great story r and r pleez!
1. Chapter 1

My life as a teenage vampire by : Olivia Hammond

I was a normal girl until I met Colton Jackson. He was a normal boy just one year older than me so we hung out together. In the eighth grade is when he passed me a note in school that would forever change my life, literally. The note read and I quote "I love you" I was dumbfounded as I held the note in my hand. I flashed him a smile because he sat next to me in school and for the rest of the day we said nothing but at the end of the day he came to me after fourth period (I had art and he had drama) and gave me a hug and said goodbye see you on Monday. I swear that I would have fainted if my BFF Meghan hadn't have been there. So on Monday he offered to walk me home I of course gave in and said yes so we walked to my house and I have this old oak tree in the forest behind my house so I offered to show him. We walked behind my house and sat under the oak tree that held so many childhood memories and he said in a theatric voice "hey Olivia I bet you couldn't climb this tree" I answered back "betcha I could" he pretended to think for a moment and then said "Okay then see you at the top" He skittered up the tree like a spider monkey and said "hey you coming" I replied "yeah just a sec" I then made the worst mistake of my life and started climbing the at least 100 foot high tree. It all happened very quickly then I was about 50 feet up into the tree when I lost my balance for a split second then my feet slipped out from under me and I felt my weight go up and I was falling fast I tried to grip the fast flying tree but there was no way I could stop It was about 10 seconds before I hit the ground and with a series of bad noises I was knocked unconscious (obviously). Colton sped down the tree being careful not to make the same mistake that I just made and rushed over to I was lying limp on the ground he lifted me very carefully (I was quite small back then) and, careful not to hurt me further, rushed back to my house. There was nobody home so he grabbed the phone lying on my kitchen counter and dialed 911. About 10 excrutiating minutes later the ambulance arrived and carried me to the hospital. There I was rushed into a strange room and I was hooked up to quite a few things and then left alone Colton wasn't allowed to see me just yet. I was just gaining consciousness when I heard a sweet sounding voice outside my room it sounded heavenly almost very hard to describe. I waited too tired to open my eyes but my breathing steadied to just short slow breaths that were extremely painful. In a matter of minutes I was gasping for breath I somehow knew my end was near. It would be sad…I mean dying at thirteen it would ruin Colton and my family would by so upset. While I was thinking of these things someone came in and said to me "miss Hammond can you hear me?" being too weak I barely nodded but I was strong enough to open my eyes enough to see who was talking to me. When I saw him my heart rate went up a little. He was the most beautiful being on this planet (and no I'm not cheating on Colton) he had bleached blonde tousled hair extremely pale skin and his face… it was almost like it was chiseled out of marble or granite and he looked at me and I saw his eyes. They were the most beautiful shade I'd ever seen. The color was almost flowing it was a gorgeous shade of topaz it seemed like his eyes were butterscotch. I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't still unconscious and that this wasn't just a dream. It wasn't this what seemed like a god was actually standing there in all his godlike glory. He went over a few papers on a clipboard the asked me if I felt any pain. I wanted to shout at him hmm… I just fell out of a 100 foot tree at 50 feet up and your asking if I feel any pain (DUH) but he was too gorgeous so I kept my rude comments to myself. I managed to squeak out "no not much just when I breathe" Oh he said and walked over to me and began checking both sides of my neck for signs of swelling . and in the process of doing that he asked me a few more questions and his warm peppermint breath blew in my face. All I could get out as answers this time were some kind of noise that sounds kind of like moaning and grunting at the same time. Knowing that it was probably hard for me to speak he fell silent. He then walked out of the room muttering something almost inaudible under his breath. I then heard him talking to one of the nurses outside of my room. The few words I caught out of that conversation were "she wont survive much longer what can we do to help her". I knew it would come but not at this age it was too painful to cry talk and breath. Then the handsome doctor walked in and I saw his name tag and it read Dr. Cullen, he than walked over and wheeled me out of the room into a much more secluded room with almost nothing in it . so I sat there for about 5 minutes when my parents walked in tears filling there eyes I was bawling in my mind. My dad being an elder at our church leaned over me and prayed a painful prayer my mom was crying over me and I felt one warm tear fall from her cheek and I just couldn't do anything about it. I wanted to tell her that I would be fine but no words came. Tears threatened to fall but I wouldn't let them it would be too painful to say goodbye. They left and I wanted to cry out, come back! But I sat there motionless holding my tears back. Then for a split second I thought about Colton the boy who had no friends but me and I thought about him being heartbroken and missing me too much and the thought of him committing suicide for me came across my mind. Then I let the tears fall. They burned my eyes and cheeks and fell onto my clothes. Dr. Cullen walked into the room I could barely see him through my tears and I knew my life was coming to an end he sat in a chair beside my bed and raised a hand to wipe a tear from my face I then noticed that he was really cold I mean it felt like he was wiping ice across my face. And I know doctors hands are cold but his hands are COLD, cold. He then leaned in closer to me and whispered in my ear "don't worry I'll make the pain go away". Not knowing what pain he was talking about I got easily confused. But he said "hold tight it will be over soon" and leaned into my neck and I felt this sensation almost like he was biting me than it went black… the pain I felt going through my body was indescribable it was more than excruciating and more than unbearable but after what seemed like an eternity I felt the pain slowly die down and my heart was racing at speeds that would easily kill a person. The final beats of my small early teen heart were the most painful of the whole experience. My back arched off the bed in pain and slowly came back down. Soon after I opened my eyes I stared around me in amazement. I could see everything even the light shining in through the tiny rooms window and it was separated into what seemed like eight colors instead of your normal spectrum. I could see every piece of dust in the room. I sucked in a breath and to my surprise it didn't bring relief like breathing does to normal people, hmmm… I wondered to myself. I then sat up and someone was standing in a corner of the room like they were afraid of something over here. I turned around to find what the guy was looking at but found nothing. I then realized that the guy was Dr. Cullen and that he was looking fearfully at me. I cocked my head in amusement at the look of almost terror in his topaz colored eyes he then calmed down and walked over to me very cautiously and said "are you alright" I smiled at his kindness and nodded my head he reached out and touched my hand and to my surprise it wasn't cold it felt normal, again I cocked my head in confusion and Carlisle let out a small chuckle and helped me out of my bed I stood there and stared all around me and then Carlisle said "we have to get you out of here" I answered "okay" with a confused look plastered on my face (almost) and followed him out of the room into the dark hallway of the now empty hospital I looked around and found that my vision in the dark was somewhat catlike and that it seemed like daylight to me. "Is it dark in this hallway or are the lights on" I asked Carlisle  
"no the lights are all off" he replied casually. "Weird" I muttered under my breath, "don't worry you'll get used to it" he said like he had heard me as clear as day. Okay I said and continued walking down the "dark" hallway. We walked out the door and through the parking lot over to a black Mercedes car we got in it and drove very quickly to what I guessed was Carlisle's house. The place was huge with a glass front and giant pillars and arches. "This guy is seriously rich" I thought to myself as we pulled into the drive way and got out of the car. I closed my door lightly and Carlisle sighed in relief when I did. "Well then" he said casually "shall we go inside". "yes sir" I replied and followed him inside the gorgeous house. There were paintings everywhere and a few famous statues too but the architecture was fabulous and the colors were out of this world. I stared around me, awestruck and my mouth fell open


	2. Chapter 2

My life as a teenage vampire by : Olivia Hammond

a/n sorry for not updating sooner I was busy with my little monsters I mean brothers grrrr so I hope your enjoying my story and heres the next chapter I think im only going to put about three chapters because im not that good at writing stories and one more thing… GO TEAM JACOB!

I was just gaining consciousness when I heard a sweet sounding voice outside my room it sounded heavenly almost but very hard to describe. I waited too tired to open my eyes but my breathing steadied to just short slow breaths that were extremely painful. In a matter of minutes I was gasping for breath I somehow knew my end was near. It would be sad…I mean dying at thirteen it would ruin Colton and my family would by so upset. While I was thinking of these things someone came in and said to me "miss Hammond can you hear me?" being too weak I barely nodded but I was now strong enough to open my eyes enough to see who was talking to me. When I saw him my heart rate went up a little.

He was the most beautiful being on this planet (and no I'm not cheating on Colton) he had bleached blonde tousled hair extremely pale skin and his face… it was almost like it was chiseled out of marble or granite and he looked at me and I saw his eyes. They were the most beautiful shade I'd ever seen. The color was almost flowing it was a gorgeous shade of topaz it seemed like his eyes were butterscotch. I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't still unconscious and that this wasn't just a dream. It wasn't this what seemed like a god was actually standing there in all his godlike glory. He went over a few papers on a clipboard the asked me if I felt any pain. I wanted to shout at him hmm… I just fell out of a 100 foot tree at 50 feet up and your asking if I feel any pain (DUH) but he was too gorgeous so I kept my rude comments to myself.

I managed to squeak out "no not much just when I breathe" Oh he said and

walked over to me and began checking both sides of my neck for signs of swelling . and in the process of doing that he asked me a few more questions and his warm peppermint breath blew lightly on my face. All I could get out as answers this time were some kind of noise that sounds kind of like moaning and grunting at the same time. Knowing that it was probably hard for me to speak he fell silent. He then walked out of the room muttering something almost inaudible under his breath. I then heard him talking to one of the nurses outside of my room. The few words I caught out of that conversation were "she wont survive much longer what can we do to help her". I knew it would come but not at this age it was too painful to cry talk and breath. Then the handsome doctor walked in and I saw his name tag and it read Dr. Cullen, he than walked over and wheeled me out of the room into a much more secluded room with almost nothing in it .

So I sat there for about 5 minutes when my parents walked in tears filling there eyes I was bawling in my mind. My dad being an elder at our church leaned over me and prayed a painful prayer. My mom was crying over me and I felt one warm tear fall from her cheek and I just couldn't do anything about it. I wanted to tell her that I would be fine but no words came. Tears threatened to fall but I wouldn't let them it would be too painful to say goodbye. They left and I wanted to cry out, come back! But I sat there motionless holding my tears back. Then for a split second I thought about Colton the boy who had no friends but me and I thought about him being heartbroken and missing me too much and the thought of him committing suicide for me came across my mind. Then I let the tears fall. They burned my eyes and cheeks and fell onto my clothes. Dr. Cullen walked into the room I could barely see him through my tears and I knew my life was coming to an end he sat in a chair beside my bed and raised a hand to wipe a tear from my face I then noticed that he was really cold I mean it felt like he was wiping ice across my face. And I know doctors hands are cold but his hands are COLD, cold. He then leaned in closer to me and whispered in my ear "don't worry I'll make the pain go away". Not knowing what pain he was talking about I got easily confused. But he said "hold tight it will be over soon" and leaned into my neck and I felt this sensation almost like he was biting me than it went black… the pain I felt going through my body was indescribable it was more than excruciating and more than unbearable but after what seemed like an eternity I felt the pain slowly die down and my heart was racing at speeds that would easily kill a person.

The final beats of my small early teen heart were the most

painful of the whole experience. My back arched off the bed in pain and slowly came back down. Soon after I opened my eyes I stared around me in amazement. I could see everything even the light shining in through the tiny rooms window and it was separated into what seemed like eight colors instead of your normal spectrum. I could see every piece of dust in the room. I sucked in a breath and to my surprise it didn't bring relief like breathing does to normal people, hmmm… I wondered to myself. I then sat up and someone was standing in a corner of the room like they were afraid of something over here. I turned around to find what the guy was looking at but found nothing. I then realized that the guy was Dr. Cullen and that he was looking fearfully at me. I cocked my head in amusement at the look of almost terror in his topaz colored eyes he then calmed down and walked over to me very cautiously and said "are you alright" I smiled at his kindness and nodded my head he reached out and touched my hand and to my surprise it wasn't cold it felt normal, again I cocked my head in confusion and Carlisle let out a small chuckle and helped me out of my bed I stood there and stared all around me and then Carlisle said "we have to get you out of here" I answered "okay" with a confused look plastered on my face (almost) and followed him out of the room into the dark hallway of the now empty hospital I looked around and found that my vision in the dark was somewhat catlike and that it seemed like daylight to me. "Is it dark in this hallway or are the lights on" I asked Carlisle  
"no the lights are all off" he replied casually. "Weird" I muttered under my breath, "don't worry you'll get used to it" he said like he had heard me as clear as day. Okay I said and continued walking down the "dark" hallway. We walked out the door and through the parking lot over to a black Mercedes car we got in it and drove very quickly to what I guessed was Carlisle's house. The place was huge with a glass front and giant pillars and arches. "This guy is seriously rich" I thought to myself as we pulled into the drive way and got out of the car. I closed my door lightly and Carlisle sighed in relief when I did. "Well then" he said casually "shall we go inside". "yes sir" I replied and followed him inside the gorgeous house. There were paintings everywhere and a few famous statues too but the architecture was fabulous and the colors were out of this world. I stared around me, awestruck and my mouth fell open. He laughed and I said nothing, "yes this is my collection" he answered proudly.

Wow, was all I could muster. "Yep. I've been collecting for years now and I'm very proud of it." "Okay, I guess your wondering why you're here with me" he said casually. "Uh huh" I said still awestruck by the amazing sights in the house. Well do you remember the burning sensation at the hospital. "yeah" I said slowly turning my attention back to Carlisle. Well the burning sensation was my venom, he said turning his attention to the floor. The pained look in my eyes as he said that was probably awful to look at. Y your v v venom, I said shuddering at the thought of the fire raging in my body. I then turned my attention to the burning in the back of my throat. "Is a strept throat a side affect of that venom stuff?" He laughed at my comment before saying "no its thirst, see…"he trailed off pretending to be deep in thought. "Well how do I explain this to a thirteen year old umm well you're a vampire" "A what!" I exclaimed with utmost disbelief. Yes a vampire and we need to hunt I'm sure that the burning is very uncomfortable. "Yes it is" I replied "very" "well then lets go hunt" he replied casually as if this conversation had never happened. Just then I heard a few more voices in the house, they seemed to be coming from up the monstrous staircase. Then out of nowhere seven people appeared at the bottom of the staircase. "Okay well Olivia this is my family" Carlisle said unsure of what was about to happen. Okay he said motioning to a beautiful young woman with caramel colored hair "this is my lovely wife Esme." "Nice to meet you Esme" I said politely. "And this is Edward and Bella my oldest son and his wife to be" "nice to meet you" the rusty blonde said with a dazzling smile as beautiful as Carlisle's. Bella nodded very shyly at me and I smiled back. "And this is Alice and Jasper" "hello" the dirty blonde" said in what sounded like a southern accent the girl who resembled a pixie said hi very excitedly "and last but not least this is Emmet and Rosalie" "hi" Emmet said with a grin on his face so big it could have stretched across a football field. "Hi" I said using my manners and resisting a laugh because the guy was so huge you would have thought he would have crushed me on the spot but he acted like a big teddy bear. "Hi" the blonde said with a non welcoming look on her face. "Okay guys what do you want" Carlisle asked impatiently "nothing we just wanted to go hunting with you guys" the dirty blonde asked sheepishly "oh" he then turned to me and asked if it was okay with me "of course" I replied happily. Being an only child took its toll on my life you know. So we walked out the huge door and into the forest. I walked close to Carlisle and asked him a question I feared the answer of are these guys… Carlisle cut me off before I could finish "yes they are" he replied to my unfinished question. Then I noticed that one minute all the vampires were gathered around and the next


End file.
